Big Brother Teen Titans
by Jos D
Summary: Los Teen Titans, entre algunos villanos y otras personajes, participaran en un evento parecido al de Big Brother y Jos D y Anna Kassami seran los conductores y el que informara sobre lo que pasa en la casa.(CAP 4 agregado)
1. El inicio y la selección

Hola este es el segundo fic de Teen Titans, por ahora parecer que soy el unico con la imaginación suficiente para hacer otro fic, pero espero que no sea por mucho el unico quien escribe. Bueno aqui les va el fic.  
  
______________________________  
  
BIG BROTHER TEEN TITANS  
  
En una noche fría muchas personas se reunian cerca de dos edificios en forma de T pero horizontal. Casi todos los que se encontraban son fans de los Teen Titans y claro que de algunos villanos. Esta comenzando a formar un evento parecido a Big Broher.  
  
"Bienvenidos todos me llamo Jos D, este va ser el primer evento oficial de BBTT, en estos momentos los Jovenes Titanes llegaran para entrar estos edificios, la cual ellos seran grabados durante 24 horas en los 7 días de la semana, durante dos meses, el ganador se ira de vacaciones pagadas al lugar donde el ganador quiera durante una semana, llevandose a una persona extra como pareja y ahi viene nuestro primer participante Robin"  
  
Todas las fans de Robin gritaban de emoción, había muchas quienes traian en sus playeras un 'Robin te amo' o un 'Yo amo a Robin'  
  
"Hola Jos D, gracias por la invitación a este evento, les agradesco a mis fans por su apoyo y yo espero ser el ganador a l final"  
  
"Tiene alguna duda?"  
  
"Me gustaría saber cuales son las reglas?" pregunto Robin  
  
"Te lo diré después de que dentro junto con el resto del equipo y de los demás, algo más?"  
  
"Alguien mas estara en el edificio aparte de nosotros?"  
  
"Si algunos villanos e invitados especiales, dependiendo de los personajes extras que hayan salido en su serie"  
  
"Y el maldito Slade también estará?"  
  
"Eso lo veremos, ya entrale" obligue a Robin a entrar.  
  
"Y aqui está Starfire"   
  
Todos los admiradores de Starfire chiflaban les decía que ella es un encanto y diciendo otras cosas, algunas frases dulces y otras pervertidas, haciendo que Starfire se sonrojara, mientras ella saludaba.  
  
"Hola mi querida Star, dime estas emocionada"  
  
"No puedo esperar a entrar, se que hay muchos que quieren verme todo el tiempo, pero tengo una duda, cuando dicen que me estaran viendo durante 24 horas eso incluye cuando este en el baño"  
  
"Bueno, hable con algunos de mis superiores y me dijeron que censuraremos los mas posible las escenas en el baño, es decir te censuraremos tus partes privadas cuando te bañas"  
  
(Parte del publico quienes querían ver a Starfire desnuda): Porqueeeeee T_T T_T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T  
  
"Fiu por un momento crei que..." Starfire fue interrumpida  
  
"Creiste que somos unos pervertidos, bueno eso serían algunos del publico, pero esto lo hacemos porque te tenemos cariño Star"  
  
"Que lindo eres, aparte de que eres amable" dijo Starfire abrazando a Jos D  
  
"Bueno Star, ya es hora de que entres" dijo Jos D sonrojando, mientras que Star entro al edificio  
  
"Y bien quien es el siguiente que viene?, es Cyborg"  
  
El publico conformado por discapacitados, le enviaban apoyos a Cyborg  
  
"Bienvenido Cyborg, como estan tus circuitos?"  
  
"Hola Jos D, mis circuitos estan bien, gracias por dejar que participe en este evento"  
  
Luego una chica del publico preguntó:  
  
"Oiga, entonces no se podrá ver a nadie desnudo en el baño?"  
  
"Ya dije claramente que no nadie y ni siquiera Robin ni Cyborg ni Raven y ni siquiera las personas extras que van a entrar, porque lo preguntas?"  
  
"Es que quería saber si Cyborg lo tiene al natural o lo tiene artificial"  
  
"De que esta hablando?" pregunto Cyborg  
  
"Hum porque" dijo Jos D nerviosamente sabiendo de lo que estaba hablando la chica  
  
"Pero oye aun no te preguntado una duda que tengo"  
  
"Bueno dime cual es tu duda"  
  
"Hay videojuegos dentro de esta casa?"   
  
"Si lo hay tambien una piscina, un stereo, una televisión, una computadora, un gimnasio, unas baterías recargables por si acaso lo necesitas y entre otros aparatos electrodomesticos" dijo Jos D obligando a Cyborg a entrar en el edificio.  
  
"Bueno van tres y la siguiente participante es mi querida Raven"  
  
Raven llegaba como si nada le importaba, pero le molestaba su participación.  
  
"Hola Raven como estas?"  
  
"Esto no tiene sentido, porque la gente quiere ver a varias personas encerradas en un edifico o en una casa, o ver la vida de personas que ni conocen o de los que se hacen llamar famosas estrellas o como quiera que se llamen?" pregunto Raven de una manera fría  
  
"Bueno Raven es que esto se le conoce comoe l vouyerismo, pero bueno te doy este libro para que veas porque la gente, les gusta este tipo de reality show, tienes alguna duda?"  
  
"Si como le haré para salir lo mas pronto posible del edificio una vez que entre en él?"  
  
"Bueno tendríamos que ver las reglas, pero te los diré despues de que las personas extras entren, vamos ya entrale tu"  
  
"Nuestro siguiente participante es el ultimo pero no menos impiortante de lo Teen Titans, el Chico Bestia"  
  
"Hola todos, gracias Jos D por invitarme a participar en esto"  
  
"Bien dime tienes alguna pregunta"  
  
"Si, quisiera saber si hay animales en el edificio?"  
  
"Bien hay un par de vacas unas gallinas, unas cabras, una oveja y otros animales porque lo preguntas?"  
  
"Bueno es que no quisiera ser el unico animal de la casa, ademas de que no me vayan a obligar a convertirnme vaca para dar leche cada día"  
  
"Ja te entiendo, como eres capaz de convertirte en cualquier animal, puede que te conviertas en algo que beneficie a tus compañeros, ja, ja"  
  
"Y ya todos estan adentro?"  
  
"Tu eres el unico Teen Titan que falta asi que entrale"  
  
El chico Bestia entro saludando a todos sus compañeros, luego los titanes encendieron la televisión para ver el evento desde afuera.  
  
"Bueno ahora hace falta 5 habitantes mas en la casa, solo que esta vez seran entre villanos y personajes extras de la serie"  
  
"Solo eso faltaba mas gente" dijo Raven  
  
"Vamos Raven puede que algunos sean villanos, pero pueden volverse nuestros amigos o no Robin?" pregunto Starfire  
  
"Espero que Slade no se atreva a pisar este lugar o sino lo sacaré a patadas" dijo Robin en tono furioso  
  
"Tu que dices Chico Bestia?" pregunto Starfire  
  
"Puede que salgan Trueno y Relampago, recuerda que ya ellos se volvieron nuestros amigos y..." el chico Bestia fue interrumpido  
  
"Silencio, escuchen" dijo Cyborg  
  
"Aqui les doy una lista de los posibles candidatos para que entren en el edificio"  
  
"Ya va a mencionar los candidatos, Titanes preparense para lo peor" dijo Robin   
  
"Y los candidatos son Cinerblock, Plasmus..." dijo Jos D  
  
"Que? esos no cabrían, ni pasando la puerta, aunque Plasmus podría caber en la cama, solo si se queda dormido" dijo Cyborg  
  
"Gizmo, Mammoth, Jinx..." dijo Jos D continuando la lista  
  
"Porque Jos D menciono a esos tres, especialmente a esa Jinx, nunca le perdonara en quitar mi capa de mi cuarto y usandola" dijo Raven molesta por lo de Jinx  
  
"Tambien esta Slade en la lista, espero que Robin no este enojado"  
  
"No no estoy enojado, estoy furioso" grito Robin  
  
"Tambien estaran Trueno y Relampago"  
  
"Que bien nuestros nuevos amigos tambein estaran" dijo el Chico Bestia  
  
"Tambien va estar Blackfire y espero que ella pariticipe igual que a mi querida Jinx." dijo Jos D  
  
"Queeeé mi hermana, porque a ella, porqué? " gritaba Starfire algo histerica.  
  
"Y al final de las lista esta Aqualad"  
  
Starfire y Raven al esucuchar el nombre de Aqualad, comenzaron a tener corazoncitos en los ojos.  
  
"Escuchaste eso Aqualad podría venir" dijo Starfire  
  
"Como me gustaría volverlo a ver" dijo una Raven muy sonrojada  
  
"Bien ya son todos en la lista y espero que dentro de un tiempo salgan los resultados, aqui me despido hasta la proxima vez que los vea"  
  
{Salen comerciales}  
  
_______________________________  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, saben a mi no me gusta los eventos de Big Brother, pero no se porque estoy haciendo un fic de los Teen Titans de este tipo, suena ironico no. Bueno ustedes decidan que villanos o que personajes quieren que entren en la casa, recuerden que solamente 5 de ellos acompañaran a los Teen Titans, dentro de la casa. Escogen a 5 de estos:  
  
Cinderblock, Plasmus, Blackfire, Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth, Aqualad, Slade, Trueno y Relampago.  
  
A mi me gustaría que Jinx y Blackfire participen. 


	2. El resultado de la elección y las reglas

Hola todos espero que esten bien, al fin recibi votos suficietes y mecionare los que van a entrar gracias a todos lo que me dejaron reviews y mensajes enmi email. Le agardezco a Luna Kyoyama por ser el ultimo voto definitivo.  
  
___________________________________  
  
BIG BROTHER TEEN TITANS  
  
CAPÍTULO 2  
  
"Hola todos soy Jos D y saben hubo cambios de última hora, porque tengo ahora una asistente, por favor un aplauso a Anna Kasamy ella me ayudara a escoger los equipos los retos entre otras cosas"  
  
El público apaludía y algunos le chiflaban.  
  
"Hola a todos me llamo Anna Kasamy pero refiero que me digan Anna, hola Jos D"  
  
"Hola querida Anna, dime tienes la hoja de los resultados"  
  
"Si aqui los tengo bueno, espero que nos esten viendo los jovenes Titanes, y aquí estan"  
  
{Dentro de la casa}  
  
"Que emocion que emocion" dijo Starfire algo alegre aunque ella tenía un poco de resentimeinto por su hermana Blackfire  
  
Todos estaban esperando, uno se encontraba nervioso, mientras que otro se apretaba la mano fuertemente.   
  
"Y aqui estan, en primer lugar esta Aqualad" dijo Anna  
  
"Que pase Aqualad" dijo Jos D  
  
Aqualad salió de un estanque (que se conectaba al océano) y comenzó a saludar a sus admiradoras mientras que dentro de la casa Raven y Starfire estaban sonrojadas y con corazoncitos alrededor. Robin no le agradaba esa expresión de Starfire cuando miró al atlante.  
  
"Hola saben no esperaba a que fuese elegido" dijo Aqualad  
  
"Bueno es que tienes una monton de admiradoras" dijo Anna viendo a muchas chicas diciendo: Te queremos Acui  
  
"Acui?, me llamo Aqualad"   
  
"Te llaman así por cariño, así que mejor ahora entrale" dijo Anna  
  
Cuando entró a al casa, escuchó el típico grito de Starfire, cuando ella se sorprende, Aqualad recibió saludos y una mirada de reto hacia el Chico Bestia.  
  
"Sabes aun quiero la revancha" dijo el Chico Bestia de una mirada como si fuera su rival y a la vez su amigo  
  
"Cuando quieras en esta casa"  
  
"Hola Aqualas tanto tiempo sin verte" dijeron Starfire y Raven al mismo tiempo  
  
"Hum hola Starfire y Raven" dijo el atlante cuando miraba extrañamente a las chicas   
  
{Afuera de la casa}  
  
"Aqui van los siguientes, estando ambos empatados, lor hermanos Trueno y Relámpago" dijo Anna  
  
"Que vengan los chicos eléctricos" dijo Jos D, mientras que el duo electrico bajaban de cielo en una nube  
  
"Que bien fuimos mencionados, escogidos y elegidos para esto, SÍ " dijo Relampago (o el chico amarillo)  
  
"Creo que los escogieron por si acaso falla la luz en la casa o no haya electricidad y ustedes serían dos baterías para la casa"  
  
Al escucharse esto dentro de la casa el Chico Bestia comenzó a reirse mucho  
  
"Oigan habrá mucha diversión ahi adentro?" preguntó Trueno  
  
"Es que ultimamente hemos estado aburridos y queremos hacer algo divertido" dijo Relampago  
  
"Si habrá diversión por las actividades que les pondremos a todos los que vivan adentro de casa" dio Jos D  
  
Los hermanos entraron y al primero en saludra fue al chico Bestia ya que se volvieron bueno amigos y luego hubo los toques.  
  
"Que bueno que ustedes estaran aquí así nos conoceremos mejor"  
  
"Si lo que digas" dijo el chico amarillo  
  
"Cuando comenzará la diversión" dijo el chico azul  
  
"En un momento, solo esperen un poco" dijo Cyborg  
  
{Afuera de la casa}  
  
"Nuestra siguiente participante es mi gran y queridísima Jinx" dijo Jos D  
  
"Que quisiste decir con queridísima Jos D? ha ya veo" dijo Anna dandose cuenta de algo  
  
Jinx sale del escenario con moviemeintos como si fuera una campeona de gimnasia. Mientras que recibía que gritos de amor de parte de los admiradores.  
  
"Hola todos, que bueno que me escogieron"  
  
"Hola Jinx me gusta verte, quiero decir, es bueno verte" dijo Jos D  
  
"Como estan tu amigos espero que no esten enojados por escogerte a tí" dijo Anna  
  
"Estan enojados, pero no te preocupes, eso se le, pasara"  
  
{Mientras tanto en el H.A.E.Y.P.}  
  
"Porque escogieron a ella sin nosotros" se preguntaba Mamoth  
  
"Tal vez sea porque es la favorita, pero nos vengaremos" dijo Gizmo  
  
{De vuelta a los conductores}  
  
"Bueno que esperas para entrar Jinx anda que te estan esperando"  
  
{Dentro de la casa}  
  
"Hola a todos" dijo Jin quien no recibió ni un hola departe de los Teen Titans excepto que Starfire solamente la saludaba, pero los hermanos electricos y Aqualad si le dijeron hola.  
  
"Sin con que tu eres Jinx"  
  
"Asi es pero acaso ellos no te hablaron de mi "  
  
"No" dijo el atlante  
  
  
  
"Ella es la mala" dijo el chico Bestia  
  
"La malvada cuyos amigos nos echaron una vez de nuestra casa" dijo Cyborg  
  
"Y ella entró a mi habitación poniendose una de mis capas que me dejó arrugada" dijo Raven  
  
"Como supiste que fui to quien entro a tu cuarto"   
  
"Porque Cyborg me mostró una grabació que tenía en uno de sus brazos" dijo Raven furiosamente  
  
"Pues se ve bien para ser mala" dijo Relampago  
  
"No se a mi no me agrada" dijo Trueno  
  
"Y que me dices tu? te agrado" Jinx le preguntaba al atlante, ella estaba hablando y actuando como si estuviera coqueteando, haciendo que Starfire y Raven se pusieran algo celosas.  
  
{Afuera de la casa}  
  
"Y bueno para acabar, aqui el ulitmo pero despreciable Slade"  
  
"Que venga el maldito" dijo JosD  
  
Slade recibía objetos lanzados por el público y lo abucheaban.  
  
"Slade, espero que estes poco teimpo en la casa" dijo Anna  
  
"Que pasa acaso no soy de su agrado" dijo Slade con cierta ironía  
  
"No se que estes planeando, pero espero que nos obedezcas cuando te propongamos a hacer actividades si quieres permanecer en la casa y espero que no hayas hecho trampa en los resultados de la encuesta que hemos hecho"  
  
"Como sea buenoya es hora de entrar"  
  
Cuando Slade entró, los Titanes expresaban su desgusto por el villano de la casa.  
  
"Slade, en esta casa vas a pagar por todos tus actos" dijo Robin, mientras que Aqualad y los hermanos electricos no sabían lo que estaba pasando.  
  
"Robin, cuanto tiempo sin verte, sabes aun pienso que deberías ser mi discípulo, ya que tu eres alguien perfecto para ser mi heredero"  
  
"Si quieres que reciba tu herencia de maldad, olvídalo Slade"  
  
"Ya tranquilos los dos" decía Jos D e la pantalla de la televisión  
  
"Es hora de que sepan algunas de las reglas de la casa" dijo Anna  
  
"Primero ustedes haran actividades en la casa la cual se les daran puntos, dependiendo de que quien gano o quienes ganaron o aprobaron dependiendo de la actividad, tambien se les dara puntos de parte del publico dependiendo de las actividades que les obligaremos a poner si a ellos les parecieron lo bien que ah echo la actividad o lo mal hecho que le hicieron" dijo JosD  
  
"Los puntos que rebiciran sera como una calificación los de altas calificaciones son lo que mas permaneceran en la casa el de mas baja calificación sera el que se largara de la casa o mejor dicho que quede eliminado" dijo Anna  
  
"Y ademas tendran la oportunidad de nominar aquienes ustedes mas desprecien, quiero a quienes ustedes creen que no deben de permanecer en la casa, las nominaciones sera cada semana, asi que en la proxima semana sera el día en que ustedes elijan quien quiere que quede eliminado de la casa" Jos D  
  
"Ademas los ganadores de las actividades gozaran de ciertos beneficios, como dormir en una mejor cama escuchra su musica favortita, o ver su pelicula favorita, ya que aunque ustedes tengan de cerca los aparatos electricos, nosotros somos quienes las hacemos funcionar, ya que la corriente del cable que pasa atraves de la puerta esta conectada a la fuente principal de energía de la casa la cual solo nosotros y algunos empleados tienen acceso a ella, pero ni se le ocurra pedirle a Trueno ni a Relampago que las haga funcionar o quedaran descalificados" dijo Anna  
  
"Por ahora no haran nada hasta recibir nuevo aviso, asi que dentro de poco esperen la primera actividad antes de que se vayan a dormir" dijo JosD  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Espero que les hayan gustado, dejen reviews o mensajes en mi email. Necesito ideas para saber que actividades serían buenas para los habitantes de la casa Titanica yo tengo varias ideas pero necesito mas ideas, algunas las escogere, pero las otras ... hum... bueno ustedes saben.   
  
En el proximo capítulo pondré la primera actividad que haran los habitantes de la casa.  
  
No se si supieron que los de fanfiction.net tienen problemas ya que ultimamente no se puede entrar por la sección en donde dice Cartoon al iniciar la pagina, lo que quiero decir es que los fics de Teen Titans en español no se ven si entras por esa manera. La forma por la que yo entre es por donde dice Just In, ya que de ahí pude con exito ver los demas fics de Teen Titans que me faltaban ver. Nota: en la parte donde dice la lista aparece dos veces TeenTitans, escogen la segunda; ya que la primera es la de las seccion del comic y la segunda es la de la serie de Televisión. 


	3. La primera actividad y el primer escánda...

Hola a todos aqui estoy con otro capítulo de los Teen Titans espero que sea de su agrado  
  
____________________________  
  
BIG BROTHER TEEN TITANS  
  
CAPÍTULO 3  
  
"Hola a todos soy Jos D en vivo desde el edificio de doble T de los Teen Titans, amiga Anna Kasamy"  
  
"Hola soy Anna bueno por el momento les daremos el primer reto a los Teen Titans"  
  
{En el edificio}  
  
"Me gustaría saber que tipo de reto nos pondrán?" dijo el chico Bestia  
  
"Espero que no sea uno ridículo" dijo Raven  
  
Mientras tanto Rayo andaba cortejando a Jinx  
  
"¿Que es lo que quieres?" dijo Jinx  
  
"Solamente quiero verte acaso te molesta"  
  
"Si no me gusta tu mirada" dijo Jinx  
  
"Tranquila solamente me gustaría estar a solas contigo me comprendes"  
  
"Oye dejame en paz" dijo Jinx quien le lanzó un hechizo dejando a rayo con rostro quemado y Jinx se fue  
  
"Oye hermano creo que en verdad no le agradadas" dijo Trueno  
  
"Ella se hace la dificil ya veras que la voy a conquistar antes de salir de este edificio"  
  
Mientras tanto Robin y Slade se miraban entre sí, Robin le daba mucha furia estar en el mismo edificio con su peor enemigo. Aqualad le molestaba que Starfire y Raven se quedaran mirandolo a él durante mucho tiempo.  
  
"Que los habitantes de la casa se reunen en este instante" dijo Jos D luego los titanes y los demas se reunieron  
  
"Que pasa?" pregunto Robin  
  
"Iniciaran con la primera actividad antes de que se duerman" dijo Anna  
  
"Y el que quede en 1er lugar tendrá el privilegio de dormir en la cama mas cómoda"  
  
"Aqui les va la primera actividad" Anna apreto un botón y del piso salio una enorme televisión con 10 controles de videojuego  
  
"La primera actividad sera que ustedes jugaran al videojuego de carreras, la cual es el favorito de Cyborg y Chico Bestia" dijo Anna  
  
"Pero dudo que ustedes vayan a ganar el primer lugar" dijo Jos D  
  
"Oye nosotros somos los mejores" dijo Chico Bestia  
  
"Ya veras que uno de nosotros sera el ganador" dijo Cyborg  
  
"Yo lo dudo" dijo Robin  
  
"Hombres" dijo Raven  
  
Luego todos participaron en el juego, pero los que no entendían como se jugaba era Raven (bueno ella sabía poco), Trueno, Relampago y Aqualad.  
  
Al pasar un minuto despues de que comenzó el juego Robin parecía que estaba enla cabeza, seguido por Cyborg y el chico Bestia juntos, en cuarto lugar Slade, seguido por Jinx, le seguía Starfire y luego Raven, despues de ella Aqualad. Rayo y Trueno estaban en el ultimo lugar.  
  
"Bien chicos esa cama sera mía" dijo el Chico Bestia  
  
"No lo creo" dijo Cyborg  
  
"Ja ustedes dos necesitan practicar más" dijo Robin  
  
"Que inutil juego, solamente para recibir como premio una cama cualquiera" dijo Raven disgustada por la actividad  
  
Pero de pronto el auto de Slade llegó rapidamente a la delantera  
  
"Se que tu odias perder Slade, pero esta noche tendrás que conformarte con eso" dijo Robin  
  
[Afuera del edificio en un estudio]  
  
"Vaya que se ve muy furioso Robin" dijo Anna  
  
"Me pregunto que estara planeando Slade" dijo Jos D  
  
"Pero mira nada mas"  
  
"Que"  
  
"Starfire accidentalmente golpeo el auto de Jinx haciendo que ella se quedara atrás" dijo Anna sorprendida por la suerte de Starfire ya que conocía que no es muy buena con eso de los videojuegos.  
  
"Hay pobre de mi Jinx"  
  
[De vuelta en la casa]  
  
Slade y Robin estaban bien parejos parecía como si cualquiera de los dos iban a ganar  
  
Cuando los autos cruzaron la meta, llegaban el resultado de quien era el ganador  
  
"Felicidades Robin ganaste el primer lugar y ganaste 5 puntos" dijo Jos D  
  
"Sí lo hice"  
  
"Y aqui va la puntuación, Slade como llegó en segundo lugar tendrá 4 puntos, Cyborg y Chico Bestia como empataron ambos en el tercer lugar ambos recibiran 3 puntos, Starfire como recibiste el segundo lugar recibiras dos puntos y los demas un punto"  
  
"Ja sí gané, que te parecio eso Slade"  
  
"Eso no es nada, solamente te estaba probando, ya que te tengo grandes planes para tí Robin"  
  
"Que aque te refieres?" preguntó Robin pero Slade se fue  
  
"Oigan se me olvido decirles cuales serán sus cuartos, dejame revisar, aver, hay tres cuartos en la que seran asignados, en el primer cuarto estarán Robin, Cyborg Jinx y Starfire, el segundo cuarto Aqualas, Slade y Rayo, en el último cuarto estaran el chico Bestia, Trueno y Raven" decía Jos D en la pantalla de Televisión  
  
"Bueno sus cuartos ya estan asignados asi que ya duermense" dijo Anna  
  
"Pero no traje mi ropa para dormir ademas donde esta mi maleta ustedes dijeron que ustedes se encargarían de llevar mi maleta"  
  
"Sus pertenencias se encuentran ya en sus cuartos asignados, los cuartos se encuentran en esta misma casa" dijo Jos D  
  
"Oigan iba preguntarles que hay en el otro edificio y como entraremos?" pregunto Robin  
  
"En el otro edifico hay material para que hagan las actividades que les pediremos mañana y para entra en el tendrán que entrar en el sótano, cuya puerta esta cerca del baño" dijo Jos D  
  
"Y donde esta el baño?" pregunto el Chico Bestia  
  
"Esta cerca de sus cuartos, hay dos, una para hombres y otra para mujeres" dijo Anna  
  
"Hum Starfire"   
  
"Si Jos D?"  
  
"Acabo de recibir un mensaje de parte de tu hermana Blackfire, parece que no esta muy contenta" Jos D le mostro en pantalla el mensaje, Balckfire se veía que aun estaba en prisión  
  
"Hola Starfire, espero que aun me recuerdes, dejame decirte que saldre muy pronto de prision y lo primero que hare sera entrar a esa casa vengarme de tí y yo voy a ganar ese concurso en donde estas participando y tambien yo me quedaré con..."   
  
Anna apagó el mensaje  
  
"Porque hiciste eso Anna"  
  
"Es que estaba aburrida"  
  
"Oye que fue lo que pasó?" pregunto Starfire  
  
"Problemas técnicos" dijo Anna  
  
"Anna pero?" Jos D fue llevado después a otra parte para hablar sobre el mensaje, se escuchaba que se estaban secreteando luego Jos D aparece.  
  
[En un planeta lejano]  
  
"Estoy segura que Starfire me esta viendo, espero que no diga que sería imposible salir de esta prision porque no lo será para mí" dijo Blackfire con mirada malefica  
  
[De vuelta con los anfitriones]  
  
"Bueno creo que tenemos un problema, creo que es mejor que ya vayan, a dormir" dijo Jos D rudamente  
  
"Ah esperen no quieren comer algo antes de ir a la cama?" pregunto Anna amablemente  
  
"Si yo quiero tofu"  
  
"Ya tenía ganas de comer algo, no había comido nada en esta tarde" dijo Trueno  
  
Mientras que algunos se fueron a comer algo otros se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
  
Trueno, Cyborg, el chico bestia y relampago estaban cenando, mientras que los demas se preparan para dormir, excepto Slade quien estaba planeando algo.  
  
"Ya veras Robin, muy pronto serás mi aprendiz de nuevo" dijo Slade en voz baja  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación donde se encontraba Robin y Strafire  
  
"Vaya si que esta cama esta muy grande, lo suficente como para que tres personas duerman y esta muy suave"  
  
"Pues es tu premio por haber ganado el día de hoy, hum Robin"  
  
"Si Starfire"  
  
"Tu crees que mi hermana regrese para vengarse? aunque yo no creo que le sera imposible escapar de la prision en donde está"  
  
"No estes tan segura, aunque sea una prision de maxima seguridad, es posible que alguien logre escapar y si Balckfire te lo dijo es que es posible que lo estehaciendo, pero no te preocupes, que aqui estaremos nosotros para ayudarte"  
  
"Gracias Robin" dijo Starfire  
  
Mientras tanto Jinx estaba mirando lo que sucedía al ver la escena, ella sentía que algo le faltaba en su vida.  
  
{Mientras tanto en el estudio}  
  
"Aahhh que linda pareja" n_n dijo Anna viendo la escena de Robin y Starfire  
  
{De vuelta en el edificio}  
  
Aqualad le pregunto sobre quien era Slade, Robin le contestó su experiencia con el villano y al final diciendo:  
  
"Ten cuidado con él, porque no es fiar y puede que este planeando algo" Robin dijo  
  
Raven estaba eyendo un libro sobre el vouyerismo pero le molestaba que la camara la enfocaba:  
  
"Esto ya me esta comenzando a hartarme, no tiene sentido ver la vida de los demás las durante 24 horas" dijo una molesta Raven  
  
Cuando terminaron de comer los tres tipos(Chico Bestia, Cyborg y Trueno), se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. Jinx estaba terminando de cambiarse, ella al entrar al cuarto vio que los titanes la miraban de una manera muy desconfiada.  
  
"Espero que no se ocurra hacer un hechizo de medianoche" dijo Robin  
  
"Por si no lo sabes eso solo lo pasan en las películas" contestó Jinx  
  
Tiempo despúes se durmieron  
  
"Bueno esperemos que mañana tengan ganas de hacer las actividades que les tenemos preparado" dijo Jos D viendo en la pantalla a los habitantes  
  
{A las 2:00 am}  
  
Jinx le dio ganas de ir al baño, estaba muy dormida, pero llegó. Cuando termino de hacer sus necesidades regresó al cuarto, pero como se encontraba muy dormida, ella se acostó en la cama donde estaba Robin.   
  
Anna tambien se despertó para ir al baño que se encontraba en el estudio, ella se sorprendio al ver que Jinx y Robin estaban en la cama juntos   
  
"Jos D se va a enojar mucho por esto" dijo Anna  
  
Continuara...  
  
_______________________________  
  
Necesito saber cuantos puntos les van a dar a cada uno por las actividades que hicieron. Escogen entre 1 y 5 puntos. 1 punto de mala participacion o que hizo mal la actividad o no les gustó su participaciónen dicha actividad y 5 puntos por buena participación o por hacer bien la actividad o por el simple hecho de ganar, etc actividad   
  
Necesito canciones , canciones que canten los habitantes, ya que ese sera una de las actividades que pondre, pero que sean actividades que tengan que ver con sus personalidades, pero aun pienso si cada uno debe cantar su respectiva canción o en grupo. 


	4. Hacienod pasteles

Perdon por tardarme tanto en hacer etse capítulo  
  
BIG BROTHER TEEN TITANS  
  
Capítulo 4:Haciendo pasteles En un estudio  
  
Anna Kasami estaba viendo algo inusual algo que nuinca hubiera creido Jinx y Robin andan durmiendo juntos en la misma cama,  
  
"Me prgunto si Jinx lo hizo a propósito?" dijo Anna mientras revisaba la grabación al ver que Jinx se veía que tenía mucha sueño concluyo que no fue intencional lo que hizo Jinx, luego cuando volvio a ver como se encontraban estos dos, Anna quedo boquiabierta a ver que los dos estaban muy juntitos.  
  
"Jos D va estar muy celoso de esto"  
  
En la mañana siguiente  
  
Varios habitantes de la casa estaban despertandose, en el cuarto donde se encontraban Robin, Jinx, Starfire, y Cyborg. Robin estaba durmineod al lado de Jinx sin notar su presencia. Mientras tanto Jos D vio la imagen y quedo petrificado y boquiabierto, despues explotó de furia y de ira.  
  
"¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA HACIENDO ESE ROBIN CON MI QUERIDA JINX?"  
  
"Ten calma Jos D no fue la intencion de Jinx de dormirse en la cama de Robin"  
  
"Explicame" dijo Jos D, Anna le explico a su compañero lo que ocurrrio y le enseño una grabación  
  
De vuelta al cuarto, a las 7:00 am Robin y Jinx abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, Starfire estaba despertando. Cuando los dos primeros cerraron sus ojos y que Starfire observara a su amigo Robin, hubo un griterio.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH" gritaton Jinx y Starfire. Robin apenas se daba cuenta que Jionx estaba cerca de el.  
  
"Pero que estas haciendo en mi cama?" pregunto Robin  
  
"Porque estas durmiendo con Robin? Robin no me digas que ya se hicieron novios?" pregunto Starfire con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
"Oye oye tranquilos, esto puede tener una explicación?"dijo Jinx muy nerviosa  
  
"Que Robin durmiendo con ella esto no lo puedo creer?" dijo Cyborg  
  
"Dime porque estabas durmiendo aquí?"  
  
"Yo tengo la respuesta" se escuchaba la voz de Anna saliendo de un audífono  
  
"Jinx estaba tan dormida que cuando salio del baño en lugar de llegar a su cama se durmio en la de Robin"  
  
"Eso explicaría como llegue a dar hasta aqu"  
  
"Que bien por un momento crei que ambos se volvieron novios" dijo Star  
  
"Starfire por favor ya no lo menciones" dijo Robin  
  
"Ja yo no puedo me imaginar a esto dos juntos, ni mucho menos como para una boda" dijo Cyborg  
  
"Cyborg te quemare tus circuitos" dijo Robin  
  
"Oye solo bromeaba"  
  
Una hora mas tarde  
"Todos reunense " dijo Jos D, mientras los habitantes se reunian en la sala principal del segundo edificio en forma de T horizontal  
  
Despues de que todos se reunieron, Jos D les iba decir la actividad del día "Muy bien la actividad del día de hoy es que van a hornear un pastel en equipo de dos" dijo Jos D  
  
"Oye no crees que es demasiado temprano para hacer eso?"  
  
"No si eres un pastelero" dijo el chico Bestia  
  
"Ustedes no me obligaran a hacer eso" se quejaba Slade  
  
"Oh crees que no, si no participas tendras menos puntos y tu estancia sera mas corta" dijo Anna  
  
"Muy bien nosotros elegirmos al azar a los equipos" dijo Jos D sacando de un frasco dos papeles que contenian el nombre  
  
"Muy bien el primer equipo será quéeeeeeee Robin y Jinx" Jos D se puso furioso 'maldita sea que es lo que esta pasando' pensaba Jos D  
  
"Que nosotros dos?" dijo Jinx sonrojandose  
  
"Espero que esto no sea algo intencional Jos D"  
  
"Yo tambien espero que esto solo haya sidopura coincidencia Robin"  
  
"Muy bien el segundo equipo sera Trueno y Rayo"  
  
"Hum nosotros no sabemos como hacer ese tipo de cosas" dijo Rayo (el tipo amarillo)  
  
"Solo sabemos comerlas" dijo Trueno (el tipo azul)  
  
"En la mesa donde van a participar hay un libro de instrucciones" dijo Jos D  
  
"Bien el tercer equipo sera Starfire y Raven" dijon Anna  
  
"Que bien, podremos hacer algo juntas no te parece excelente amiga Raven"  
  
"Si es algo genial" dijo en tono fría y de burla 'Como me hubiera gustado estar en otro equipo menos con ella' decía Raven mentalmente  
  
"Bien el cuarto equipo sera Cyborg y el chico Bestia"  
  
"Bien tu y yo haremos pastel de tofu"  
  
"Oh no, haremos un pastel comun, yo no pienso en ayudarte en hacer un pastel de tofu"  
  
"Y por el ultimo el quinto equipo es formado con Slade y Aqualad"  
  
"Amigo ten cuidado porque este tipo es malvado" dijo Starfire  
  
"Lo hare"  
  
"Sin con que tu eres Aqualad eh" decí Slade como si estuviera planenando algo  
  
"He oído hablar de tí, tu eres un criminal que le hace la vida imposoble a los Titanes "  
  
"Bien ya estan formados los equipos ahora dirigense a la cocina del primer edificio"  
  
Cuando llegaron los equipos vieron que habian 5 mesas enumeradas  
  
"Cada quien vayan a su respectivo lugares" dijo Anna  
  
"Bien ustedes haran los pasteles y nosotros seremos quienes juzgen a ver como lo hicieron, los ingredientes estaran en los 5 refrigeradores que veran en aquella esquina" dijo Anna  
  
"Ustedes tendran que decidir que tipo de pasteles quieren hacer y el tiempo en que comenzara esta competencia inicia ahora" dijo Jos D  
  
"Bien solamente tu me ayudaras en esta acitividad y nada mas" dijo Robin  
  
"Si en cuanto terminemos no nos veremos las caras" dijo Jinx sonrojando un poco  
  
Todos comenzaron a trabajar en el pastel  
  
"Que tienes en mente Starfire"  
  
"No lo se Raven aun no me decido es que hay muchos pasteles que me gustaría hacer"  
  
"Sera mejor que nos demos prisa ya que el tiempo esta coriendo" dijo Rave desesperada para que la actividad terminara  
  
"Oye hermano creo que este libro son de las instruciones" dijo Trueno  
  
"Bien veamos que podemos hacer" dijo Rayo  
  
"Ya te dije que haremos pastel de Tofu" el chico Bestia discutía con Cyborg  
  
"Bien haremos ese pastel pero yo no me lo comer"  
  
"Bien mas para m"  
  
"Oye yo no se hacer ese tipo de cosas" dijo Aqualad  
  
"Yo tampoco pero aprendo rápido" decía Slade mientras leía las instruciones de como hacer uno y de que tipo  
  
Al pasar 10 minutos el equipo formado por Jinx y Robin preparaban la mezcla, al igual que el equipo de Aqualad y Slade, mientras que el equipo de Raven y Starfire aun no se decidía que ingredientes ponerles, mientras que Rayo y Trueno aun no se decidían por cual tipo de pastel querían, el chico Bestia y Cyborg preparaban el Tofu (aun cuando Cyborg detestaba el Tofu)  
  
En el tiempo en que calentaban la mezcla los primeros en hacerlo fueron Robin y Jinx seguido de Slade y Aqualad, los de siguientes fueron Chico Bestia y Cyborg, Starfire y Raven tenían dificultades sobre como usar el horno y los hermanos electricos no estaban seguros como usar el aparatejo  
  
Cuando el tiempo terminó ya 3 de los 5 equipos estaban listos, los locutores enrtraron por una puerta secreta para revisar los resultados  
  
"Gracias a que Anna mando hacer una puerta secreta al fin podremos probar como les salieron el pastel"  
  
"Vayamos a probar primero este" dijo Anna mientras ambos probaban el pastel de chocolate de Robin y Jinx  
  
"Como decía Eugenio Derbez les quedo Delicioso" dijo JosD  
  
"5 puntos para ambos" dijo Anna  
  
"Veamos que es esto?"  
  
"Un pastel de algas?" decía Anna  
  
"Fue idea de este chico" decía Slade quien se sentía furioso por lo que le mandaron hacer  
  
"Dejame probarlo" dijo Jos D  
  
"Hum creo que sabe mas o menos"  
  
"Cuanto quieres ponerle"  
  
"3 puntos a los dos"  
  
"Mira Anna un pastel de Tofu, hehco por Cyborg y el chico bestia"  
  
"Nosotros solamente o hicimos pero no voy a probarlo"  
  
Los conductores lo probaron y les gustaron  
  
"4 puntos " dijeron ambos  
  
"Ahora probemos de Starfire y Raven"  
  
El aspecto deel pastel de las chicas podría decirse que no es apetitoso tenía una forma muy extraña y parecía que a uno de los conductores iba a vomitar  
  
"Bueno probemosla, y Anna llama a una ambulancia por si lo necesitamos" dijo Jos D  
  
"Aqui tengo mi celular, mejor llamo al 911 y haber que me recomienda para la intoxicación" decúia Anna cuyas palabras hizo enojar a Raven  
  
"4 puntos vaya a pesar del aspecto no sabe nada mal"  
  
"Veamos al de los hermanos"  
  
El pastel de los hermanos electricos estaba peor que el de Starfire, estaba todo chamuscado, quemado o carbonizado.  
  
"Anna esta vez si hablale a los de la Cruz Roja"  
  
Cuando lo probaron no les gustaron para nada  
  
"2 puntos para que no crean que somos malos"  
  
"Bueno el total de puntuacion les diremos cuando termine la semana"  
  
"Si ahorita mismo nos vamos por que este ultimo pastel nos cayó mal"  
  
"Como se atreven ellos darnos una calificación tan baja" dijo Rayo  
  
"Bueno hubiera sido peor" dijo Relampago  
  
Continuara.  
  
Diganme a quien quiere que eche primero de la casa pensaba que alguno de los hermanos electricos, que quieren que ponga en el prximo fic cual sera el siguiente reto Tengo algo en mente pero denme ideas 


	5. Voleiball acuatico y trajes de sumo

PERDON POR LA SUPERTARDANZA PERO AQUI LES DEJO UN CAPÍTULO QUE ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLOS  
  
BIG BROTHER TEEN TITANS  
  
Capítulo 5 Voleiball acuatico y trajes de sumo  
  
Una hora despues del concurso habalron los conductores  
  
"Bueno como ya se nos paso el malesar estomacal es hora de que darles algun benefico al equipo ganador"  
  
"Quieron tener un cuarto alejado de Jinx" decía Robin  
  
"No podremos cmplir ese capricho Robin pero te daremos esto, la oportunidad de esuchar tu musica favorita, puedes hacerlo usando audífonos o que la musica se ecuhe en toda la casa"  
  
Robin y Jinx no tuvieron otra opcion mas que aceptar el premio. Robin y Jinx pidieron la musica d su preferencia, Jinx pidio esuchcar su musica usando audífonos mientras que Robin pidio que se escuchara en toda la casa. (Robin pidio la musica de varios grupos de Rock, Hip Hop, etc)  
  
Pasaron horas y ahora los conductores se les ocurrieron algo para que se ejerciten los habitantes de las casas.  
  
"Quieron que se reunan todos hacia el sotano" dijo JosD  
  
Caundo todos los habitantes se reunieron hasta el sotano, lo cual solo había un gran espacio sin nada excepto una entrada hacie el otro edificio, donde estaba los animales algunas cosas de utilidad para algunos futuros eventos y tambien donde se encontraban algunos premios para futuros retos.  
  
"Que vamos hacer, aqui no hay nada" dijo el chico bestia  
  
"Las apariencias engañan" dijo Raven  
  
Despues se sintio como el suelo se movía, el suelo se estaba partiendo y doblandose, debajo de la plataforma se podía observa una piscina.  
  
"Que bien vamos a nadar" dijo Starfire  
  
"No tengo mi traje de baño" dijo Relampago  
  
"Si va ser un concurso de natación apuesto a queyo podría ganar"  
  
"Lamento decir esto, pero no van a nadar para divertirse o para competir de esa manera Aqualad" dijo Anna  
  
"Ah no"  
  
"No porque ustedes jugaran Voleiball"  
  
"Que es eso?" pregntaba Rayo  
  
"Jos D dejame explicarselos" dijo Anna saliendo de una puerta secreta.  
  
"Bien mientras Anna es explica a auqellos que no saben, las reglas son simples, deben meter la pelota en la red, el primer equipo que anoten 5 puntos gana, cada gol vale un punto, no se debe usar poderes pero si habilidades físicas, excepto volar ya que se trata de nadar, asi Chico bestia no te transformes y Aqualad puede usar su habilidad ya que es como un nadador natural, no tiene poder especial para viajar mas rapido en el agua" dijo Jos D  
  
"Bueno ya termine de explicarles ahora dejenme decirles que se abrira una puerta en donde escogeran el traje de baño que queiran, aunque dudo mucho que Raven, Aqualad y Cyborg necesiten alguno" dijo Anna  
  
"Porque dices eso?" preguntaba Raven  
  
"Porque parece que ya lo llevas puesto querida Raven" dijo Jos D  
  
"Vuelveme a llamarme querida y lo pagarás" decía Raven sonrojada, despues algo de su poder se descontroló y apagó una bombilla  
  
"Creo que le da pena que le digan de una manera cariñosa, creo que no controla bien su poder cuando le dicen algo as" susurraba Jos D a Anna  
  
Los participantes entraron por las puertas, las chicas de un lado y los chicos de otro, excepto Aqualad, Cyborg y Slade  
  
"Tu no te vas a cambiar Slade" pregunto Anna  
  
"Yo uso un traje que me sirve como impermeable y que puedo moverme en el agua con facilidad como si estuviera en el aire" decía Slade  
  
Minutos despues los participantes salieron, los chicos se quedaban viendo a las chicas, tan lindas que se veían en traje de baño. Raven usaba un leotardo parecido a los que usa solo que de color azul oscuro, Strafire usaba un bikini de color rojo y Jinx un bikin de color rosado  
  
'Cielos no sabía que Jinx se viera tan linda en traje de baño pero en que estoy pensando'  
  
"Bien el juego comenzara en unos minutos asi que preparense" dijo Jos D quien le gustaba como se veía Jinx  
  
Todos los paricipantes se metieron.  
  
"Bien aquiestan los equipos, de un lado estaran Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg y el Chico bestia, y del otro lado los que quedan" dijo Anna  
  
"Vaya el equipo titanico juntos de nuevo solo que espero que no se hundan como el Titanic"  
  
"Que mal chiste fue eso" dijo el chico Bestia  
  
"Sono mejor que los tuyos" dijo Raven  
  
"Oye"  
  
"Bien ya es hora a jugar"  
  
El juego se puso emocionante, el equipo de los titanes se cocentraban en lo que consideraban excelentes rivales como Slade y Aqualad, sin embargo Rayo y Relampago no eran buenos nadadores. Mientras tanto Jinx pedía que les lanzaran la pelota, Aqualad al ver que no podía lanzarlo desde donde está, se la paso a Jinx y ella nadaba hasta llegar a la porteria protegida por el chico Bestia, Jinx lo lanzó y lo metió.  
  
"Bien hecho Jinx" djo Aqualad  
  
"Gracias"  
  
Mientas tanto Raven y Starfire estaban enojadas por la atencion que le ponia Aqualad a la hechicera, estaban tan eniojadas que se podía ver como se evaporaba el agua.  
  
"Titanes cambio de estrategia" Robin los reunio para planear como meter gol.  
  
Robin fue el primero en recibir la pelota y el que marcho hacia la porteria contraria, al llegar a media piscina, Slade estaba preparandose para quitarle la pelota, pero Robin se lo lanzó al chico Bestia, quien despues parecía lanzarlo a Cyborg (en realidad fue una borma de el chico bestia engaño a Aqualad haciendolo creer que lo lanzó hacia Cyborg)  
  
"Ja te enga" el chico Bestia se lo lanzó a Starfire  
  
"Chico Bestia no era lo que planeamos" dijo Robin  
  
"Ahi te va Raven"  
  
Raven lo agarró pero Aqualad la tenía acorrlada, pero a ella le gustaba estar enfrente de Aqualad, ella estaba sonrojada, pero no se producía efecto alguno sobre sus poderes  
  
"Raven aqui" decía Robin despertando a Raven de su sueño platonico, ella se lo lanzó a Robin y Robin hacia Cyborg.  
  
Despues este acorralado por los hermanos electricos, se lo lanzó de nuevo a Robin, el chico maravilla nado lo mas rapido posible hasta que chocó con Jinx de una manera inesperada (por poco se besan). Jinx quedó muy roja por lo que estuvo apunto de pasar, ella quedó atónita. Pero Robin con la pelota observo que Aquald ya estaba cerca, no hizo otra cosa mas que larzarlo a Starfire, y ella finalmente metiendo el gol.  
  
Paso mas de una hora y ambos equipos estaban empatados, 4 a 4 , el utlimo gol sera del ganador.  
  
"Bien muchachos tengo un plan y quiero que se haga, sin trucos entendiste chico Bestia" dijo Robin  
  
"Esta bien"  
  
Mientras en el otro lado Slade planeaba algo  
  
Otro día lo continuo 


End file.
